


From Head to Toe

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2007-10-05
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long-planned camping expedition turns into something more for Boromir and Theodred. Slash - but not graphic. Written in response to a challenge from Marta.<br/><br/>Planned to be a 2-chapter tale - but you know me and limits!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hot Springs

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Love washed over him. It had started innocently enough. They had planned this expedition for a full year. Théodred met him at the Mering Stream's garrison. He proceeded to present Boromir with a beauty of a bay as a belated birth day present. Boromir rode the mare next to Théodred as they made their way up the White Mountains to a campsite they had used the year before. 

Boromir loved the feel of the mare beneath him; he could hardly keep from petting the sleek bay's neck as he rode, relishing the soft hair under his hand. This night, he would delight in grooming the animal. 

They found the hot spring about a mile up the foothills from Amon Anwar; both men were surprised at the discovery. Neither had known its presence before. 

"Mayhap there have been earth quakes recently?" 

Théodred shook his head. "I have received no such reports."

They dismounted to investigate. Both decided it was as good a place, and as good a time, as any to set up camp. 

"If you bring water, I will collect firewood." 

Théodred nodded in agreement. He slowly walked to the stream, two water skins clutched in his hands. The river was typically cold; run off from the White Mountains turned the water into an idyllic shade of turquoise. He stood at the edge and lost himself as a cool mountain breeze dried the sweat from his forehead. Late summer had turned sultrier than Boromir and he had hoped, and they both rued the heat that had washed over them as they rode. Théodred filled the skins, then, on impulse, he took off his boots and stepped into the rushing stream. His breath left him as the icy water lapped at his calves. He bent and laved his face and stood too quickly. The cold filled his eyes with a sudden pain; he stepped back and right into a small depression in the stream's bed. He had all he could do not to fall in. Startled, he noted the water was warmer. He steadied himself, flailing his arms at his sides to purchase secure footing. He turned and walked further downstream, towards the hot spring they had discovered. To his delight, he found that the stream was braided. A portion of one of the braids touched the hot spring and, at the confluence of the touch, Théodred found a deep pool of very warm water. A large stone ledge, submerged at the northern edge of the pool, offered a seat. Théodred smiled. 'Perfect spot for a bath!' He was ready. A frown appeared on his sun-browned face, crinkling his forehead. 'I should bring the drinking water back to Boromir. He will have started a fire by now.' Looking with longing at the steaming pool, he vowed to return after they supped. 

Théodred had not realized the length of time he had been gone, but when he returned, he found their camp set, the tent up, and a stew bubbling on the fire. Boromir had snagged a hare to augment the supplies they brought with them. The meal was pleasant. 

Boromir said not a word about where Théodred had been. Both men were warriors, or would be soon. More importantly, both were heirs, filled with daily reminders of what they were born and bred for. Both now rejoiced in the time spent alone, doing such mundane tasks as collecting firewood and water. Neither felt the usual constraints of time and duty. This occasion away from Minas Tirith and Edoras was long planned as respite  for their weary bodies, minds and souls. 

The sun would soon set and Théodred, in the midst of the peace of their camp, remembered the warm pool that awaited him. He pulled a clean shirt and leggings from his pouch, took out soaps and a cloth for washing and left.

Boromir watched in surprise. He too picked up his gear and followed Théodred. When he reached the river, he found he had lost sight of the Rohir. He listened and the sound of splashing and a gentled voice singing led him to his friend. Théodred sat naked on a stone ledge in the middle of a small pool. Though the water steamed, Boromir could not fathom Théodred's sitting in the cold stream. "You must be freezing!"

"Nay! It is warm as a bath. Come! Join me!"

Boromir quickly laid his kit down, stripped, and gingerly put a toe in the pool. "Ah!" 

Théodred laughed.  "Did I not tell you it was warm!"

"Beyond warm! This is glorious!" He settled in the pool opposite Théodred , sitting on the stony bottom. He moved a number of times, trying to find a suitable seat. 

Théodred grinned. "The ledge is large enough for the both of us. Come! Join me."


	2. The Bath

Boromir leaned against the bank of the river with closed eyes. 'This is glorious,' he thought again. 'I cannot remember the last time I just sat.' His eyes opened wide at a sudden exclamation.

"Dratted back! I cannot reach and I have such an itch!"

"Wait a moment," He turned Théodred so that the Rohir's back faced him. A small gasp escaped his lips. 

"Nothing to be concerned about. Éomer ran for the fire during their last visit from Aldburg. I stopped him with my body, but the fire stopped me," the Rohir said simply. "It will heal in time. Having a three year old around the Hall was difficult, to say the least."

 "It is healing well if that was..."

"This spring. I know it looks nasty, but it will heal. Though this interminable itch will drive me mad!"

Boromir sat back for a moment. 

"If it bothers you, never mind the wash."

"Nay! I have not seen a wound like this before." He stumbled over his words.

Théodred laughed. "How many wounds have you seen?"

Bristling, Boromir turned away. "More than you probably have," he defended himself. "As heir, I was expected to volunteer in the Houses before I became squire. I have seen many wounds." 

"Bad ones?"

"Aye." Boromir swallowed.

"But you were only eleven?"

"Age does not matter when duty calls. It was part of my training. I became inured to it."

"You have not. I saw the shudder. It was bad?"

Boromir turned and found Théodred staring at him. "It was bad and I have already decided to fight for Faramir. I will not let him see such things at such a young age. I understand father's reasoning, but I do not agree." He balled his hands into fists. 

"Does Faramir know what fortune fate has given him to have such a brother as you?"

Boromir smiled. "Nay. But one day, I will instruct him!" He laughed and Théodred touched him.

"Turn your back and let me wash it."

'It is the talk of the wounds that sends this shiver down my back, not Théodred's touch,' but he obeyed and turned his back. He felt the flush on his face. His whole body flinched as the cloth touched his back.

"You must relax if this is to be of any use. I am sorry I doubted your word about what you had seen. Is that what causes such tension?"

Boromir desperately tried to relax, but found his arms tingling. Théodred had dropped the cloth and was using his hands to gently massage Boromir's back. The sensation made Boromir's nipples rise and harden. He swallowed in surprise. The long fingers began moving down his back, gently massaging and stroking as they went. Boromir's nipples were not the only things that had hardened. "Enough!" he cried. "I am ticklish," he lied.

"Ah! Then I know what I can do to relieve this tension" He took a small bowl from their dinner plates, brought to the river to be washed at the same time as their bodies. He filled it with water and summarily dumped its contents over Boromir's hair. 

The Gondorian gasped, but stayed still - out of necessity. He could not let Théodred see what had happened to his body. He still did not quite understand it himself. 'You would think I had kissed a girl?' he wondered.

He felt Théodred's hands on his hair. The smell of soap entered his nostrils and he sneezed. 

"I am sorry. He offered the cloth to Boromir who wiped away the soap that had dripped down. However, the slight disturbance did not stop Théodred. He began to slowly massage the soap into Boromir's hair. 

A feeling of total peace entered Boromir. He felt himself tingling and relaxing at the same time. His eyes fluttered. His breath shortened. His arms crawled with sensuous delight. A slight shiver shook him, but nothing stopped the erstwhile Rohir. Boromir found himself leaning back. He quickly moved forward. Théodred's nipples were hard! He could feel them! A sudden light kiss was placed on the back of his neck. He shuddered again. The hands never stopped moving. The feeling was bliss. His scalp tingled as the rest of his body squirmed with passion. The sides of his head, the top, the back, all felt the gentle, sensuous touch of Théodred. Boromir could sit straight no longer. Once again, he felt himself leaning against Théodred's chest. The nipples were still hard and peaked. Boromir almost cried in surprise and... delight. 

Théodred poured more water over his hair and began to soap it again. "That is enough," Boromir tried to protest, but his friend did not stop. Once again, the hands gently massaged Boromir's head, washing every strand of hair and gently pulling them as he washed. Boromir had never felt anything quite so wondrous, nor erotic. A sudden shame filled him; he never had felt this way when his nanny washed his hair!

"Do not fight this, Boromir. I am sorry, but I have loved you since the first day I met you. I have wanted to serve you, hold you, love you for as long as I can remember. I only offer to wash your hair now, but someday, I hope to offer more...?"

Boromir laid further back. "Rinse it quickly," he whispered, his voice catching as he spoke. "I would do the same to you."


End file.
